Plan Backfired
by kmb50
Summary: GKM fill: After Brody sees Santana in the hotel room, he mans up and decides to fuck her since that's what she paid for. He forces himself on her and Santana tries fighting it off, but later accepts it. Do not want: Scat, vore Bonus: Finn comes out of the bathroom and joins in.


Takes place during 4x16

After Brody sees Santana in the hotel room, he mans up and decides to fuck her since that's what she paid for. He forces himself on her and Santana tries fighting it off, but later accepts it.

Do not want: Scat, vore

Bonus: Finn comes out of the bathroom and joins in.

The smile on Santana's face as Brody walked in to anyone else might have seemed that she had won. She caught him in the act so to speak, but to Brody it meant something entirely different.

As she stood up to recite her preplanned speech he pushed both her shoulders hard effectively forcing her on to the bed. She was shocked to say the least.

"Whoah Deuce Bigalow you better watch your…" she is cut off by a slap to the face.

"No, Santana this is what is going to happen" he walks over to the bathroom door and opens it revealing a smirking Finn sporting a very big tent in his pants. "See Finn here and I talked after you called him, I just asked him what to do to make you disappear and he had the perfect plan."

Silenced by shock next thing she knew she was forced on her back being tied up and gagged. Finn first stuck some fabric in her mouth, she didn't even have enough time to react or even realize what it was before he had already tied her arms to the bed post.

Brody on the other hand had flipped up her dress and stripped her of her panties in record speed before her legs were tied to the foot posts.

She was no completely trapped and gagged. Brody turned to Finn with a big shit eating grin on his face and pointed down to Santana who was now trying in vain to escape.

"She looks like a God damn fish flapping around trying to escape" then he directs his words to her "You aren't going anywhere, me and Finn here" he slaps Finn on the chest lightly "are going to fuck you till you learn your lesson and move back to shit hole Ohio".

Santana the while is screaming into the fabric, but there is so much in her mouth that every sound is muffled to almost the point of silence.

"Yeah, Santana this is payback for high school. You think me outing you bad wait till you have my dick ramming your asshole. I know how much of a slut you are, but according to Brody you haven't gotten any lately so I'm sure that pussy is nice and tight too".

Within seconds Finn's large body is on his knees between her legs that have been strapped spread eagle to the bed. He whips off the belt around her dress and unzips the front revealing her shaven pussy and red and black lacy bra. Finn grabs the front and tears it off. She screams into the fabric because when he ripped the bra off it tore at her back in the process. He then begins to suck and bite hard onto her nipples which were unconsciously hard "you like this huh, slut", he says as he switches to her left nipple and tugs hard on her right with his hand.

Brody who is now standing next to the top of the bed slaps her hard across her face, "I believe Finn asked you a question" now with more cockiness to his tone he added "go on, answer him".

She yelled "help" into the fabric, but it did her no good because all the noises she made sounded the same and no one around their room was any the wiser.

The sound of zippers was the last thing she heard before she felt someone gripping her hand. Brody looked down at her with the most serious death glare as he spoke "if you so much as make me think that you will try to hurt my dick I will kill you, as in I will fucking cut you right here and now" and quickly switches his tone to the sweetest most innocent voice "now be a dear use those little hands of yours to get me hard".

She groans loudly into the gag as Finn bit down particularly hard on her nipple. She looked down and saw that his hands were in his pants jerking off. Her hand was grabbed once again by Brody, but this time he set his large dick in it for her to start.

"Stroke it, I've been told that you gave practically your whole football team a handjob in high school, so I expect you to do a good job. I want it hard so that I can jam it down your throat and gag you more than that stupid scarf."

Now she knew what the fabric was, but she didn't care anymore. She was struggling so hard to get away from the biting on her now extremely sensitive nipples. Out of fear of what they could do she began to stroke his cock.

"Oh yeah that feels so fucking good, I bet all the players really liked you". Finn nodded while still sucking and biting. She remembered when they had had sex that he had spent most of the time sucking on her nipples, but he was a lot gentler then.

After a few minutes of Finn torturing her and stroking Brody well; in an attempt to make him cum then leave, they both pulled back.

Finn was now getting up off the bed and stripping off his clothes as was Brody. Both men were hung, hung being an understatement. Brody was large, but Finn as nothing short of huge. She remembers when they fucked in junior year how she had trouble sitting for almost a week after he bust her open.

"The slut really needs to be taught a lesson" Finn said to Brody, breaking the silence.

"Listen you dirty cunt, I'm going to untie you and take out the gag because you were such a good slut when you gave me that helping hand. Don't even think about trying to escape or yell though. That would be the biggest mistake of your life."

Both guys untied her and Finn took out the gag. Finn was now straddling over her face as he forcibly shoved his hard dick down her throat. It had been so long since she had sucked a dick that when he first put it all the way down her throat she choked.

"Aww poor baby" he cooed "you just need some more practice, guess you better get to sucking." As she began to hollow out her cheeks she received a shot of pain to her pussy because Brody had shoved his full length all the way in her and immediately started to jackhammer her pussy.

"Damn Finn" he grunted "Maybe the slut really isn't being taught a lesson. Her pussy is so wet; obviously we're doing her a favor by fucking her."

"You dirty fucking slut, getting off being taken and fucked by two guys. Having dicks shoved in every hole you've got. I bet you are just begging to be fucked in your ass. Patience we have all night for that", he said lightly slapping her cheek which was sucked him trying to please the man on top of her. "You just need a good fucking to set you straight".

Tears dripped down her face; not from sadness because she refused to show emotion, but from being choked over and over by Finn.

He pulled out quickly and stroked himself a few times before purposefully blowing his load all over her face. Brody was clearly about to cum as well because he went from a jackhammering her to something she thought only her vibrator could do. She hated so much that she was about to cum. Brody could feel her clenching on his dick.

"This is payback Bitch. I'm not here to make you feel good" he said as he quickly pulled out of her and stroked himself until he sprayed all over her shaven pussy and up to her tits. "Look at those fake tits covered in my cum" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Bitch, play with yourself" Finn said "stick those fingers in that pussy and get to work".

Both guys began to stroke themselves while they watched her play with her clit. She had never been more ashamed in her life. Not only was she playing with herself in front of two men; she was a lesbian afterall, but she was feeling pleasure. She tried so hard not to get aroused, but her body had other plans.

"Put three fingers in" Brody demanded and so she stopped playing with her clit and put her fingers in.

"Faster" Finn said as he stroked himself. Santana tried so hard, but she failed to keep in a moan of pleasure.

"The fucking slut loves it, use your other hand to play with your nipples. Clearly you like that" Brody said.

They continued to tell call her dirty names like whore, slut and bitch and kept saying faster and made her add another finger until she was uncontrollably moaning. Finn then pulled out his phone and began to record on video.

"Call out your bitch ex-girlfriends name. Now she's fucking someone else and your laying here with your legs spread open fucking yourself for two guys. You look like such a fucking dirty whore. Call out for Brittany, say how much of a slut you are I'm going to send this to her".

She hated this more than anything thus far "Brittany" she uncontrollably moaned again "I'm such a a slut"

"Tell Brittany how bad you want to be fucked by some real cocks, how she couldn't fuck you right because how bad you wanted these thick dicks inside you" Brody added.

"So Bad" she said coming close to climax.

Finn spit on her, the spit landing on her cum covered chest. "say the whole thing you dumb bitch."

"Brittany, god you couldn't fuck me like a cock can." After a few more heavy pants and moans she came and squirted all over the bed.

"Damn the fucking slut ruined the sheets. You dirty fucking bitch laying now in your own filth" Brody said as he laughed in an evil tone. Finn leaned his phone against a lamp on the night stand and angled it towards the bed to continue recording.

Both men were fully hard and went straight for the bed. Santana out of fear said no under her breath.

"What the fuck did you just say" Finn spat.

"Please at least give me a minute I'm still sensitive" she begged.

"Still sensitive huh?" Brody said feigning sympathy, as he spanked her pussy several times. She stifled a yell by biting her arm. "I don't give a fuck if your sensitive because I haven't gotten to own that ass yet" Brody said with irritation in his voice.

Within seconds Brody was on his back on the bed and he and Finn were lifting her up so that she was sitting reverse cowgirl on him. Her asshole was hovering over his dick. Brody spat on his hand and then rubbed his dick, unceremoniously shoving his dick into her.

Finn was next, shoving his giant dick into her pussy causing her to scream in pain, but Finn had clamped his hand over her mouth not to alarm anyone around the room. Both men moved in and out of her forcefully with no care for her pleasure. Even though they weren't trying to please her and she certainly was not trying to get pleasure from it, her body decided otherwise. She climaxed as Brody filled her tight hole with his own cum.

Feeling Santana's cum cover his dick made him push even further until he was getting ready to cum as well.

Brody pulled out and went to the bathroom while Finn continued his brutal pace of fucking Santana, she was still so sensitive that after a few minutes she climaxed again, seconds later Finn pulled out and came all over her stomach.

He stood up off the bed and grabbed his cell phone "look at this filthy bitch not only laying in a pool over her own cum, but covered in ours…..sick bitch". He turned the cell phone off. He began to grab his clothes. Brody had already started to get changed. Santana grabbed her dress and roughly covered herself. Both men were dressed and walking out the door.

Just as he was leaving Brody turned around grabbing Finn's cellphone from his hand and held it up. "Alright now Santana you play nice and tell Rachel you were just joking about me and that you and I had a heart to heart, and if you dare breathe a word of this to anyone, your sex tape will seem like child's play compared to this."

"I will make sure Brittany gets the first copy" Finn turned quickly and added before they both turned back and walked out the door leaving her alone.


End file.
